


Реальнее всех нас

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: American Gods (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Columbia pictures, Donar the Great episode spoilers, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hollywood, Magical Realism, Mythology - Freeform, but not really, marvel!Thor, mention of suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Колумбия встречает мертвеца. Три раза.





	Реальнее всех нас

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание суицида. спойлеры на 6-ую серию 2-ого сезона, если кто ещё не видел. и много отсылок на Голливуд.
> 
> Серия про Тора, пожалуй, пока моя любимая за сезон, и мне безумно понравилось, что они сделали с Колумбией, олицетворением американской свободы. На самом деле я очень хотела написать что-то о персонификации Тора после того, как Марвел ворвался в мейнстрим и захватил сердца людей, и никак не могла понять, с чьей точки зрения всё это написать: сначала о нём рассказывал Среда, сидя в кафе с кем-то, подозрительно похожим на Локи, потом с ним сталкивался Тень, вернувшийся в Америку после путешествия по Европе, а потом я поняла, что ответ был всё это время на виду. Колумбия. (Та самая, которая не представляет.)

　　В тридцатых всё пошло наперекосяк.  
　　Конечно, всё пошло наперекосяк гораздо раньше, когда мир раскалывался снова и снова, пока не решил, что мировая война — вполне себе интересное занятие. Боги любят войну. И Колумбия не была исключением: как иначе она бы смогла ужиться с одним из её олицетворений?  
　　Она потеряла себя ещё до кабаре, от программы которого начало тошнить три месяца спустя. Колумбия не любила стабильность: она была богиней свободы, чёрт её подери. Американской свободы, настоящей, не рассыпавшейся в пыль, как заменившие когда-то в парижских соборах святых статуи римских богинь. В неё верили так неистово — в неё и в её страну. Миллионы людей по всему миру, бегущие на корабли, копящие деньги на лучшую, сказочную жизнь, которую обещал Новый Свет. Колумбия процветала. Она даже не была против того, что имя ей досталось от человека — к тому же, не самого достойного среди них. Но он открыл путь всем её будущим прихожанам: обиженным и обездоленным, непонятым и преступникам, тем, кто однажды будет самым свободным народом на свете, величайшей нацией на планете.  
　　Колумбия росла в земле, на которой умирали чужие боги, тёмные, покрытые шерстью и непонятные. От них хотелось держаться подальше, даже когда они попросту подбегали с ней познакомиться: Волки обнюхивали её белоснежные сапоги, Лисы задевали хвостами звёздно-полосатый флаг, а Койоты отпускали непристойные шутки и жутко лаяли в темноте. Компания бессмертных, которых привозили с собой её будущие прихожане, была поначалу не лучше: многие не понимали, что на этой земле им никогда не быть самыми главными. Здесь, в Новом Свете, играли по другим правилам, вырывая собственную свободу когтями, вымывая её золотые искры из ледяных рек, прокладывая железные шпалы вглубь континента.   
　　Колумбия росла в земле, на которой процветали чужие боги: кое-кто бежал сюда за лучшей долей вслед за своими смертными и искренне верил, что в Америке всё будет иначе. Она предпочитала их компанию древним местным божествам, которые пели звёздам и бегали тропами, на которые Колумбия никогда бы не поставила свой белый сапожок.   
　　Времена менялись. Менялись боги. Менялся ландшафт самой великой нации на Земле, но ценности — и особенно свобода — всегда оставались неизменными.  
　　Колумбия была непобедимой и сияющей, настоящей хозяйкой, которая принимала гостей в выскобленной до блеска гостиной и наглухо запирала подвал, полный жутких секретов и окроплённых кровью скелетов.   
　　А потом появилась она, Леди Свобода, коронованная в порту Нью-Йорка, преемница французской Марианны и римской Либерты. Ей не было здесь места. И потому она заняла чужое.  
　　Колумбия оказалась среди тех, кто когда-то ждал своей очереди в её прихожей, среди бежавших из Старого Света стариков и старух, которые могли выглядеть как угодно молодо, но в душе страдали по прежним временам и были древнее, чем она могла себе вообразить. Когда-то Колумбия приветствовала униженных и обездоленных на своей прекрасной земле, а теперь сама оказалась среди них. После белых стен Овального Кабинета, после колоннад и библиотек, после мраморных полов поместий кабаре казалось ей помойкой. Но даже там она смогла найти бриллианты. Такова её природа: свободу можно найти даже в самом безнадёжном месте.   
　　Она узнала его по молоту. Как иначе: однажды она провела в библиотеке Конгресса лет двадцать, да и глупо было не подковаться перед тем, как встречать гостей. Кем-кем, а плохой хозяйкой Колумбия показаться не хотела.  
　　Тор был таким, каким и должен быть сын верховного божества: высоким, громким и немного наивным. В первые недели своей работы в кабаре Колумбия решила, что он ей абсолютно не нравится. С богами войны было сложно: в 19-ом веке они всё намеревались выбрать себе сторону и разделить льющуюся кровь и стук военных барабанов между собой. Колумбии это не понравилось: она тогда была и богиней победы (если оглядываться назад, но даже немного безголовой, как та самая Ника), и богиней войны. Это было её поле. Это была её страна.   
　　Через месяц Колумбия поняла, что пропала. Скажи ей кто тогда, когда она сияла в белоснежных палатах великих домов, что какой-то викинг завоюет её расположение, ни разу не взмахнув мечом и не процитировав Декларацию Независимости, она бы ни за что не поверила. Но вот она, великая Колумбия, танцует в своём неизменном звёздно-полосатом наряде перед кучкой работяг, утаскивает за кулисы тяжеленный Мьёльнир и строит глазки сыну Одина.  
　　Удивительно, насколько мягким мог быть бог войны. Грозным тоже, когда хотел, но после каждой грозы облака расступаются, и выглядывает солнце. Улыбка Тора не сияла, как улыбка самой Колумбии, но она была настоящей: солнечные лучи против света софитов. Иронично, что они хотели сбежать именно в Калифорнию.   
　　Позже Колумбии бы очень хотелось сказать, что она почувствовала это сердцем: тот самый момент, когда Могучий Донар, скандинавский бог грома и молний, сын великого Одина, которого привезли с собой викинги задолго до того, как Колумб присвоил себе титул первооткрывателя, взял в руки ружьё и выстрелил себе в сердце. Но в тот год её триумфальное возвращение в ряды сильных мира сего только началось, и у неё было слишком много дел. Сразу ничего не делается: новые боги обещали ей ресурсы и славу, какая ей и не снилась, но никто не сказал, что путь наверх будет таким же, как у золотоискателя, приползшего в неизведанную долину.  
　　Колумбия могла бы догадаться: Один не был Кузнецом Лжи, но врал почти так же искусно. Найди она Тора тогда, кто знает... кто знает, что ждало их в Калифорнии вдвоём?  
　　Но Колумбия поверила в то, что её могут бросить: в конце концов, она не была ни войной, ни ясным небом, да и волосы её были вовсе не золотыми. Её бросали и прежде: целая нация, как только увидела что-то более блестящее. Более удобное.  
　　Танцующая за гроши ковбойша должна была сама позаботиться о своём будущем.

　　Колумбия росла в земле, на которой рождались новые боги. Они были могущественными и яркими, не держались за старое и потому не растворялись в небытии. Один из них, мальчишка, заправлявший всем, что принесла с собой индустриальная революция, предложил Колумбии выход. Как она могла отказать, отвергнутая собственным народом и брошенная богом?

***

　　На собраниях Большой Шестёрки* Колумбия всегда сидит немного позади, но не перестаёт улыбаться. Она не пропускает ни одной громкой премьеры, а по ночам вспоминает былые времена, пересчитывает золотые статуэтки киноакадемии — тоже своего рода приношения — и старается не думать о том, что теперь ей приходится сотрудничать с этим японским гигантом** и отвечать перед ним за каждый потраченный доллар. Иногда ей хочется напомнить, что без неё не было бы всего этого: ни Страны, Где Исполняются Мечты, ни сорока фильмов в год, ни даже, чёрт побери, долларов. Это Колумбия в ответе за тех безумцев, кого вдохновляла, за великую страну и великую нацию, вовсе не эта самозванка, Леди Свобода, подаренная Нью-Йорку вшивыми французишками. Они иногда пересекаются — на тех несчастных премьерах, которые решают провести в Большом Яблоке, — и Либерта снисходительно качает головой, увенчанной солярным венцом, а Колумбия даже улыбки выдавить не может. Война решила бы несколько её проблем, но не та, которая ведётся скрытно с начала двадцатого века, а та, что прогремела бы на весь мир атомным фейерверком. Может, Колумбия сможет отдохнуть от себя самой хотя бы после конца света.  
　　Она не знает, что тогда произойдёт со всеми ними, персонификациями, надеждами и человеческими идеалами. Может, скандинавы были правы, и на войне погибнут все, чтобы потом возродиться лучшими версиями себя. С другой стороны, Тору не понадобился мировой змей для того, чтобы умереть. Хотя, может, там был замешан другой змей — зелёный, выползающий из бутылки и обещающий забрать у тебя вину. Имя ему не Йормунганд — скорее, Джек Дэниелс.  
　　Колумбия знает, что боги могут выбрать смерть — не такую, после которой можно открыть глаза, потянуться и почувствовать, что хорошо отдохнул, а настоящую. Но провались все её блокбастеры, если она понимает, как на это решиться. Как перестать быть, когда точно знаешь, что по ту сторону — ничего, что всё заканчивается здесь и сейчас, и никто не пустит даже сцены после титров?

***

　　Впервые Колумбия увидела его через тридцать лет после того, как был спущен курок, и божественные внутренности украсили стены задрипанной квартирки в Калифорнии. Годы спустя она уверила себя, что ей показалось: к тому моменту она уже почти четверть века оплакивала своё неслучившееся будущее и приспосабливалась в будущему другому, связанному с иллюзиями, камерами и голубыми экранами. Но тогда, в лето 1962-го****, она заметила в толпе знакомое лицо и чуть не бросилась на проезжую часть. В ту же секунду грянул гром, и улицы Лос-Анджелеса залило небесными хлябями, а Колумбия так и осталась стоять у входа в мелкий кинотеатр, куда иногда ходила просто так, для души. Она любила кино: как не полюбить то, что приносит тебе почитателей, что струится по твоим венам и молитвами звучит в ушах?  
　　Она стояла, приветствуя дождь и высматривая в тучах Грозовых Птиц — платье липло к коже, причёска испортилась. Колумбия носила волосы как Рита Хэйворт*****: тёмными локонами, ниспадающими на плечи. Они были добрыми подругами, Рита и Колумбия: последняя подарила ей много новых ролей и возрождение. Риту неспроста называли «Богиней Любви», не зная, как близко подобрались к её сути. С Колумбией они сошлись в общей неприязни к Либерте: греческие боги всегда недолюбливали римских. «Это как смотреться в кривое зеркало», — любила говорить Рита. Колумбия переняла у неё привычку смотреть поверх толпы и чувство стиля: ведь если богиня любви выбрала именно эту причёску и эту сумочку, то это неспроста?

　　Во второй раз он настиг её не в самый лучший период жизни. Пусть в 40-х Колумбия избежала крупных проблем с правительством, но теперь всё, что она построила, рушилось, как карточный домик. Шёл 1988-ой. Она сидела в кафе, названия которого не помнила, и решала, стоит ли завести Пегаса — говорили, иногда это помогает вдохновению, а ни одна Муза не соглашалась сотрудничать с тонущей кинокомпанией, — подняла взгляд и заметила его на другой стороне улицы. Он выглядел... собой. Настолько, настолько позволяли ему это восьмидесятые, эта сумасшедшая пора. Колумбия помнила его чисто выбритым, почти идеалом арийской расы — когда появился Капитан Америка, Колумбия не могла на него спокойно смотреть. Он напоминал ей Донара, но носил её цвета. Это было почти неприлично.   
　　Колумбия помнила его мёртвым, но он стоял на улице, длинноволосый и без бороды, почти смешной. И живой. Каким вовсе не должен быть.  
　　Колумбия выбежала из кафе через секунду после того, как небо прорвалось дождём. На той стороне улицы было пусто, но она могла поклясться, что видела его улыбку. 

　　В третий раз — совсем как в сказках — Колумбия столкнулась с ним на одной из премьер. На ней было золотое платье и причёска Афродиты. На нём — доспехи и нелепый красный плащ в тон ковровой дорожке, который почему-то смотрелся почти величественно.   
　　Он удержал её от падения за локоть, извинился и ослепительно улыбнулся. Австралийский акцент, зарытый где-то под старомодными выражениями. Улыбка мертвеца на живом лице. Он словно был незнакомцем, которого Колумбия знала лучше, чем саму себя.   
　　Она думала, что мёртвые боги не возвращаются. Но, может быть, она проморгала конец света, пока пыталась выжить в этом странном Новом Свете, среди своего народа, который стал ей таким же чужим, какой была она для всех Волков, Лис и Койотов. Может, Бальдр уже вернул весну и повернул песочные часы мира заново, и где-то упало и разбилось о волны мирового океана мировое яйцо. А, может....  
　　Колумбия улыбнулась в ответ и подхватила рукой золотой подол.   
　　Тор — её Тор, умерший от собственной руки и возродившийся в дивном новом мире благодаря кино, подумать только, — повесил Мьёльнир на пояс и подхватил Колумбию под руку.  
　　Теперь ей осталось только дождаться фразы «Мы с вами нигде раньше не встречались?», совсем как в кино. И, может, следующего конца света, когда и она сама наденет новое лицо и оставит прошлое далеко позади.  
_________________________  
*шесть крупнейших киностудий США.  
**Колумбия Пикчерз ныне принадлежит Сони.  
***в 62-ом появился первый комикс про Тора, в 88-ом состоялся дебют персонажа в кино, ну а последняя премьера - 2011, уже эра MCU, отсюда и плащ, и акцент.  
****американская киноактриса и танцовщица, одна из наиболее знаменитых звёзд Голливуда 1940-х годов, её прозвали «Богиней любви».  
*****Пегас - символ бренда Тристар, подразделения Колумбии Пикчерз.


End file.
